Many consumable products, such as paper towels, bath tissue, diapers and related products, adult incontinence products, child training pants, feminine hygiene products, and the like are sometimes packaged and sold in relatively large quantities. There are many advantages to consumers for purchasing these types of products in greater amounts. For instance, these types of products are typically consumed rather quickly and having greater amounts reduces the need to return to the store. Another advantage to consumers when buying in relatively large quantities is that the price per unit is typically less than when buying in smaller quantities.
There are also various advantages to manufacturers in the ability to sell their products to consumers in relatively large quantities. In particular, there may be some cost and processing efficiencies in packaging the products into larger packages. Shipping and handling costs may also be reduced.
When sold in bulk, consumable products are typically packaged in large rectangular plastic film bags or are sold in cardboard boxes. Due to the size of these packages, however, the packages can be somewhat difficult for consumers to carry and hold. Also, such large packages can take up great amounts of space in shopping carts limiting the space in the cart for other products. As such, a need currently exists for an improved packaging design for packaging relatively large quantities of consumable products. In particular, a need exists for a bulk-type package for consumable products that is easy for consumers to carry and handle.